Team Gibbs aka The A Team
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Ducky's made the mistake of calling Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee The A Team... Of course somehow the remark made it's way to Tony so he compares Team Gibbs to The A-Team


_**The A-Team**_

_**Summary: Tony compares Team Gibbs to the A-Team.**_

_**A/N: I was watching an episode of NCIS… The one where the team was split and heard Ducky call "Team Gibbs" the A-Team. I was thinking about it really, and he might be right. They're a lot like The A-Team.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team or Team Gibbs. More is the pity. If I did, I'd rent Tony, Gibbs and Face out and make a whole lot more money out of the franchise.**_

Tony tapped his pen against the desk. It was surprising to him that Ducky had made a slight mention of The A-Team. He had made the comment on his first night back. But part of the Senior Field Agent doubted that the ME was talking about THE A-Team. The more he thought about it, the more accurate that analogy was.

"Tony?" A female's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ziva?" Tony responded.

"You looked a million meters away… Are you alright?" Ziva asked him.

"It's miles and yes… I was just thinking," Tony didn't elaborate at first. "About what Ducky said… I think he may be right. About us being the A-Team," he almost laughed at the mere thought.

"Yes… So?" Ziva couldn't understand what the big thing was.

"So, I think he may be right," Tony continued. "Take a look at it… In The A-Team you have the fearless leader Hannibal Smith. He cares a lot about his team members. Gets things organized and expects his men to carry out his orders… Does that remind you of anyone?" Tony beamed at her.

"Well it does sound a bit like Gibbs. But then again, that could be said about any team leader," Ziva said back to him. She still had no idea about this A-Team thing that Tony was going on about.

"Alright then, I can understand that… Also The A-Team has a member that's not quite normal… Who's a bit out there. But always pulled together when the moment called for it," Tony stood up. "Howling Mad Murdock was the guy who was just that little unstable," he said.

Ziva pointed in Tony's direction. "You? You are Howling Mad right?" She said with a laugh.

Tony sighed. "Good try… But no," he said. "Abby. Kind of slots in if you force it and turn your head sideways and squint." Tony explained.

"I can see how that comes into it," Ziva said.

"Then there's the muscle man… BA Baracus," Tony suddenly pointed to Ziva. "That is you… You physically intimidate people and you can really hurt them… But there's a softer side to you," that was something he only dared to mention on rare occasions.

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "Who are you then?" Ziva asked. She chose to ignore the remark.

"There's this young clean-shaven, second-in-command Templeton Peck… AKA Face. Always after the ladies. Always has his boss's six," Tony was soon interrupted.

"Now if it was failed relationships. Always getting into trouble because of that and other things," Ziva smiled a little. "Then it will be uncanny," she shook her head when Tony suddenly went silent. "Alright… That is uncanny," Ziva said. "So what about McGee? Which one would he be?" Ziva asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "Well no analogy is perfect," Tony couldn't slide McGee into there. McGee was an enigma on his own. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "You know maybe there's just no place for McGee in The A Team," he shrugged his shoulders once more. That wasn't such a bad case. He couldn't think of a place for Ducky either. There was a place for Vance he could think of. That was when another Team was impersonating the original A-Team. Had a black guy trying to be intimidating. But couldn't intimidate the people he wanted to intimidate.

"This is ridiculous," Ziva shook her head when they got up to leave.

* * *

_**NCIS next morning**_

Tony accidentally knocked the pencils off the table when he removed the folders. He cursed loudly and bent down to pick it up. As he did so he felt someone knee him in the ass. He quickly stood up straight. "What was that for?" Tony asked in a bewildered tone as he saw Ziva standing there.

"I'm sure whatever it was DiNozzo, you deserved it," Gibbs said from his desk.

"Thank you Boss," Tony looked at Ziva and glared at her. Tony still couldn't see what he'd done to deserve such treatment first thing in the morning.

"That is for comparing me to a big black guy who is afraid of getting on an airplane," Ziva stated simply.

"What?" Tony asked. He was suddenly thrown by the remark.

"Yesterday, you compared me to BA Baracus of the A-Team. It just happened to be on television last night and I thought I would watch it," Ziva dropped her bag to the floor. "The other analogies were good… But I'm not BA Baracus," she humphed at the thought of it.

"I didn't say you were him. I said you were more like him," Tony responded. "Just like, Gibbs isn't Hannibal and I'm not Face and Abby isn't Howling Mad," he tried to explain himself. It didn't seem to go down well with Ziva and he hadn't noticed Gibbs intently watching the conversation.

"But you said," Ziva retorted.

"What I said was that we were like the A-Team… Not that we were the A-Team. And I must say, that like the A-Team, we actually faced our own doppelganger team a couple of years back," Tony was about to elaborate when Abby held up her hand. He didn't even see her enter the bullpen.

"Well you can't exactly call them Doppelgangers," Abby said when Tony looked at her.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Doppelgangers are like the opposite version of the person," Abby began explaining. "If someone was to meet their doppelganger then they'd have to fight where the doppelganger, being stronger always wins with the demise of the original," Abby explained.

"Sounds ominous," Ziva observed.

"So since neither team is dead then they couldn't have been doppelgangers. Replicas maybe," Abby said.

Tony shook his head. "We are getting way off track here… Let's get back to the A-Team," he said.

"That is another thing… I watched a couple of episodes of it. I wasted almost two hours watching that show. I can not understand how they waste so much ammunition and nobody gets hurt," Ziva said. She couldn't understand that part of the show. "And how can they make any money when they spend so much on wasted ammunition?" She virtually demanded an answer.

Tony held his hands up in defense. "Hey… Why don't you write to the creators of that show? Maybe, they can answer that question," Tony responded. "But the show isn't about how much money they make… It's about them trying to stay away from the people that are trying to put them away for a crime they didn't commit," Tony explained. "Even though that's the main part of the show… Mainly it deals with them helping people who can't get help," he added. "Where are you going, Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs stood up. "We got a case – Ouch!" He said as he received a headslap.

"I'm going to see Ducky," Gibbs said without breaking stride. "And slap him silly for even mentioning the damn A-Team."


End file.
